<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me A Story by sh0tar1s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512529">Tell Me A Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s'>sh0tar1s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bonding, F/M, Family, Fluff, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Malfoy Manor, Pre-Hogwarts, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sisters, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and his aunt Bellatrix go on a short adventure near the Manor. Bellatrix tells him about his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me A Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco relaxed his head against his favourite tree. The leaves blocked the sun in splotches, unfortunately they didn't block his eyes. He squinted at the inconvenience.</p>
<p>He came here with his aunt sometimes, whenever she was willing. Here they'd talk about their adventures, practice spells, and sometimes they even read books to each other. </p>
<p>Today was one of those days. Though Draco had no wand, his aunt let him practice using hers. It didn't always obey him, as it had never claimed him, but she insisted it could make him even better when he got his own. He really hoped she was right. Otherwise, all the trouble with the disobeying wand would be for nothing.</p>
<p>"Aunty?"</p>
<p>Draco looked down at his beautiful aunt. Her wild, wavy black hair was out today. Often, she put it up in a clean tight bun. She didn't let it out often, but when she did she shined. He's tried telling her to leave it out more, of course to no avail. His aunt is quite stubborn, unfortunately.</p>
<p>"Yes, child?" Bellatrix looked up at him with bored eyes. She was giving him that one look. The one that means "I rather do anything but talk to you." It's a facade, she's not tired of him at all, Draco knows this. She's just bored of this place. </p>
<p>"Where's mother?" She had been with them just half an hour ago, but disappeared. Draco somehow only noticed now.</p>
<p>His aunt gave him one of her "Are you serious?" looks. Oh how expressive his aunty always is. Even now it seems that she, too, is surprised he only noticed his mother's absence now. </p>
<p>Bellatrix smirked and stood up from her spot on the grass. The wild haired witch patted down on her black gown, flicking away any leaves that might've stuck onto it. The velvet material didn't look too comfortable, Draco admitted to himself. Regardless, his aunt didn't seem to care much.</p>
<p>He, himself, was wearing mid thigh length shorts with suspenders over a comfortable dress shirt. As usual, everything was black but his dress shirt. Mother insisted he dressed appropriately absolutely everywhere. </p>
<p>Too bad the shirt had to be white, Draco already knew that just from sitting on the tree it probably had stains at the back. He'd have to deal with consequences later</p>
<p>"With your idiot father," she taunted, flipping the wavy hair over her shoulders.</p>
<p>Draco pouted.</p>
<p>"My father is not an idiot!"</p>
<p>Bellatrix snickered and put her hands on her hips. She gave him a teasing glare, knowing he hates it when she insults his father.</p>
<p>"Oh Drakey, yes he is."</p>
<p>Drakey, that nickname was something Draco hated since before he could remember. There was nothing wrong with his name, so why not use it? Nonetheless, his aunt was an exception. She could call him any nickname, and he could call her any too. Though of course Draco would never call her something as dreadful as Drakey. </p>
<p>One of the reasons Draco allowed her to use it anyways was because he knew that when she called him anything other than draco, she meant well. His aunt often used it to relieve tension, to let him know when she is being silly.</p>
<p>Still, the nickname didn't make him like any teasing towards his father. </p>
<p>"Hmpf," he turned away from her.</p>
<p>He would be okay with her calling his father names, but only in a different universe. In their universe, his aunt and father fought all the time. They never stay on good terms, always disagreeing, always insulting each other. Draco wished they would get along.</p>
<p>He stared at the back of the manor. It's huge, really. The boy had gotten used to it, but every now and then he realises it's not exactly the average house. A sense of pride swirled in him, he was glad to have such a nice home.</p>
<p>The sun should set in an hour or so, if he was correct. Mother would come out any second, ushering him inside the house. Sometimes, Draco wished he could just stay outside during the night. </p>
<p>"Do you want to learn more spells?" His aunt regained his attention. She waited for his answer with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>"No," he hopped down from the tree, stumbling only a little, "I'm tired of that."</p>
<p>They had been practicing for 3 hours, with breaks of course. Learning new spells wasn't Draco's favourite activity, but his aunt's beautiful smile was always revealed whenever they did. Her eyes would light up when he got a spell right, or even when he didn't succeed. She'd laugh at him then, but Draco was alright with messing up if his aunt would just smile. </p>
<p>She didn't smile around anyone else. She smirked, sneered, taunted. His mother hadn't seen her genuinely smile since he was born. She always hid it from people, for reasons Draco didn't know. But, he wouldn't ask. 'Some things don't have to be told', his mother would say. So, he simply didn't complain and did everything he could to get a smile out of the witch.</p>
<p>"Let's do potions then," the wild haired witch suggested instead, kicking lightly at the soil beneath her shoes. She'll mess them up if she keeps going! Draco didn't know how her flats ever made it out in decent condition after she spent time outside. Seriously, she could be reckless when she wanted to.</p>
<p>Sure, Bellatrix often kept her hair in a bun, straightened it, she wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything but a gown. But, that didn't stop her from being a little messy. Draco wondered what was stopping her from dressing in more comfortable clothing if she was going to be so reckless anyways.</p>
<p>"I don't feel like it," Draco replied and adjusted the garters holding up his socks.</p>
<p>His aunt huffed and placed her hands back on her hips. She turned her back to him, pretending to be angry. </p>
<p>"Oh, you complicated child! What do you want to do, then?"</p>
<p>The blonde boy thought for a moment. Soon they'll have to head inside, so he'd have to settle for something simple, something quick.</p>
<p>"Tell me a story," he decided.</p>
<p>His aunt turned back around.</p>
<p>"A story?" She said in a taunt. "Draco, you're ten years old, you don't need fairytales anymore," she finished in her normal voice, snickering as she did so.</p>
<p>He shook his head and stepped closer to her. She had started to  wonder a bit past the tree, further from the house. Uh oh. She wanted to go even further, didn't she? Draco has to stop her before they both get in trouble.</p>
<p>"No, I mean, about you. And mother, and everyone else."</p>
<p>Draco always had been intrigued with his family's history. The Malfoy's, the Blacks, all the other family's of women who married into the family. Maybe some kids would get bored of it, but he adored the stories of his ancestors. Pride ran in the family after all, how could he not want to know more about his perfect family tree?</p>
<p>"You really want to hear about that?" His aunt raised an eyebrow and turned away again, taking more steps away from the manor. Draco had to work fast. But, she was faster and picked up her pace.</p>
<p>"Yes!" He agreed urgently. She stopped just atop of the hill. Down below, it was somewhat of a steep hill, covered in autumn leaves. Oh no. </p>
<p>Bellatrix turned back around and pretended to think. She hummed.</p>
<p>"Oh! Alright," the witch decided. "Come on, come on, let's go on an adventure while I tell you!" she exclaimed with a smile.</p>
<p>"No, Bella. You know mother expects us inside soon," the sun wasn't quite setting yet, but Draco knew that any minute now it would. They absolutely could not go on an adventure right now.</p>
<p>"No, no, let's walk. Come along!" She insisted and turned back towards the hill. He had to stop her!</p>
<p>"Aunty, let's just go-" </p>
<p>Before he could finish, his aunt started sprinting down the hill. Somehow she wasn't tripping in her gown and shoes, especially on a hill. Draco decided it's a talent.</p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment before facepalming and running after her. The fallen leaves crunched under his feet, some attaching to his socks. Oh he was definitely going to find bugs on his clothes. Why was his aunt like this?</p>
<p>The witch continued to sprint, dodging trees on her way. Draco honestly feared for her, thinking she would fall any moment. However, she didn't. Instead she picked up her pace and ran even faster.</p>
<p>"You said walk! Wait up!" How was his aunt so fast? He couldn't keep up at all.</p>
<p>He heard his aunt's crazy laugh. Ah yes, he often heard that one. Muggles use "A witch's laugh" as an insult. To them, witches are evil and all they do is cackle and boil children or something of the sort. Well, if Draco was to ever meet a muggle and they asked him if it's true, he would say yes simply because that laugh belonged to his aunt. Perhaps not the boiling children part, though.</p>
<p>"Catch me if you can!" She sing-songed.</p>
<p>He tripped over a rock and stumbled a bit but didn't fall. How was she having no problems? His aunt was already near the river. She was getting so close to it!</p>
<p>"Aunty! How are you so-" he paused his speech to swallow. His throat felt cold, his heart was beating so fast. "-Fast?!" he finally called out.</p>
<p>She cackled again, not slowing down.</p>
<p>He picked up his pace. He was starting to catch up, soon, he would be at the river!</p>
<p>Suddenly Bellatrix grabbed onto a thin tree and swung herself behind it, leaving Draco, who couldn't slow down his momentum, to almost run into the river.</p>
<p>"Woah!" She grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him closer to her, preventing him from falling in. She snickered and backed up, her wild hair was full of leaves somehow. She must've kicked the leaves pretty high at that speed.</p>
<p>"Careful, Draco. You need to get faster," she sat before the river, the rock beneath her supporting her weight. Draco sat on the next rock over, catching his breath.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault you have super speed!" Which, she must.</p>
<p>She waved him off.</p>
<p>"Well, you have to get some other kind of trait of mine, so let it be speed."</p>
<p>"Okay, Okay!"</p>
<p>It's true, Draco had only one trait of hers. It wasn't too likely for him to have a lot, she isn't his mother. But, she is his mother's sister. What if Draco had ended up with black hair like her? His hair was already wavy, just not black or as wild. He straightened it with charms everyday anyways, so it wasn't something they could say they shared. That straightening secret was following him to the grave.</p>
<p>The sun was starting to set. Again, he remembered they should be home. Mother must be outside already!</p>
<p>"Mother and father won't like it if I'm out here, aunty. You know they want me inside by now. They'll have our heads, you know!" he tried to convince her.</p>
<p>Bellatrix pursed her lips, picking the leaves out her hair. She looked at him and smirked.</p>
<p>"I know. That's why we're here."</p>
<p>"What?!" she was sacrificing him, wasn't she?</p>
<p>His aunt stood up and walked away from the rocks, strolling along the edge of the river. She didn't seem to mind getting her shoes dirty at all today. All sorts of leaves and mud was sticking to them!</p>
<p>Draco gave the shoes one last disgusted look before she spoke again. He paid attention to her instead.</p>
<p>"They don't ever let you explore anything. But we should, it's not so far either," she gestured for him to follow her. He walked just beside her. </p>
<p>"And I'm here," she added.</p>
<p>Draco snickered.</p>
<p>"I hardly think mother and father would consider that any better," he smirked.</p>
<p>"Oh, you little termite!" Bellatrix playfully shoved him and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"All due respect, aunty! Just how they think is all," he explained. He was right, he knew this. If anything, his parents might get even more angry.</p>
<p>It's not that his mother and her sister didn't get along, they just didn't always see eye to eye. His mother thought he should be taken care of at all times, pampered. His aunt thought he should be able to explore sometimes, it wouldn't mess with him being a proper gentleman. Drack admitted that he agreed with his aunt, just not out loud.</p>
<p>They walked beside the river for a moment before Bellatrix started humming. His favourite piano piece! She must be thinking of a story.</p>
<p>"Let's see, this river reminds me of one," she stared into the water as she walked, watching the tree's reflections.</p>
<p>Draco perked up.</p>
<p>"Did you almost drown?!" It shouldn't have come out so enthusiastic, but clearly his aunt had lived if she did!</p>
<p>"Not quite!" She laughed. She started to recall the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bella! Bella! Stop!" The pale haired witch called out to her sister.</p>
<p>Bellatrix hopped from the slippery stone onto the next. The river was flowing, not fast, but it was hitting the rocks frequently. She took another leap, her wild hair blocking her vision and almost causing her to lose balance.</p>
<p>Narcissa gasped.</p>
<p>"Stop! You'll slip!" She cried. She followed her crazy sister along the river, just on the grass where it was dry. She could never get her shoes dirty.</p>
<p>"No, I won't!" Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at her sister as she hopped onto another rock. The distance between the stones expanded as she went further. She definitely had a chance of falling in.</p>
<p>"What are you two yelling about-" the third sister stepped out from the forest. She swatted the pesky flies away. Once she saw what was happening, She stopped abruptly. "-Bella get out!" Andromeda called out.</p>
<p>The black haired girl hopped onto the next stone, slightly slipping and using her hands to hold her balance.</p>
<p>"You guys are so boring!" she complained back to them. Why couldn't they just let her have fun?</p>
<p>The brown haired sister unexpectedly took a leap and landed on one of the stones. She wasn't too far from Bellatrix, but she was inexperienced and terrified out of her wits. </p>
<p>"Come back here!" Andromeda took another leap, though messier than Bellatrix had and it caused one leg to slip in. Thankfully, the rest of her body stayed above the river.</p>
<p>The black haired sister picked up her pace. Finally, at least one of them was doing something out of their comfort zone.</p>
<p>Sure, Bellatrix was old fashioned. But every witch their age had to have some fun, didn't they? </p>
<p>Narcissa trailed behind them, stumbling lightly as she walked sideways. She chewed on her bottom lip, looking frantically between her older sisters. Her two pony tails were starting to frizz from the humidity. </p>
<p>Bellatrix let out a hearty laugh at the sight and almost took a dip in the river. She heard her sisters gasping but once again found her balance. One more slip up and maybe she would have a swim in the river.</p>
<p>"Oh andy!" Bellatrix obnoxiously called. "Catch me if you can!" </p>
<p>Andromeda's eyebrows furrowed and she scoffed at her foolish sister. Her neat bun was no more. Strands of hair stuck out wildly, some hair covered her face in an unattractive fashion.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can!"</p>
<p>She grabbed her dress and fiercely went after her sister. She'll show her!</p>
<p>Before Andromeda could get her, Bellatrix lunged onto the next rock but she felt a tug on her dress. She gasped and looked down. Her black skirt clung onto a branch of a nearby bush, ripping the fabric up to her knee.</p>
<p>Bellatrix tugged back on her dress but couldn't quite set it free. Her short legs couldn't quite hold her up steadily as she started to sway. </p>
<p>"Woah!" The eldest witch called out.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Andromeda's eyes widened. All her fury evaporated. The dirty river didn't seem warm or welcoming. If Bellatrix fell in, none of them would hear the end of the lecture they'd receive from their mother.</p>
<p>As Bellatrix struggled to set herself free, her younger sister caught up to her and began to tug at the dress as well. The harder they tugged though, the more balance Bellatrix lost.</p>
<p>Narcissa bit at her nails as she frantically searched for a way to help them. Nothing came to mind, so instead, she decided to get on the stones as well.</p>
<p>She hesitated on her first jump, scared out of her mind that she'll slip or even worse, miss.</p>
<p>The blonde girl undid her ponytails, deciding there's no point in keeping them up if they were to just get messed up anyways.</p>
<p>"Three, two, one!" She whisper-yelled to herself as she made her first leap and successfully landed on all fours. she exhaled in relief.</p>
<p>Her two older sisters were still struggling and Bellatrix was crying out in pain of the stretch of her legs. She really ought to stretch more often!</p>
<p>The youngest of the three caught up to them and held Andromeda's waist so she would not fall in while helping their sister</p>
<p>After a few more tugs, Bellatrix's dress ripped down all the way and freed her. However, the force they used was too great for their child bodies and down they went.</p>
<p>Andromeda was the first out of the water, gasping for her breath. She shivered as she waited for her sisters to emerge as well, which thankfully didn't take long.</p>
<p>Bellatrix gasped for her breath as Narcissa did, spitting out the murky water and wiping at her eyes.</p>
<p>Finally the wild haired sister looked up at the other two. She started to laugh at the sight of them.</p>
<p>Andromeda's high bun had dropped down to the back of her neck unattractively. On top of her head sat an ugly brown leaf, it looked like it was covered in dirt.</p>
<p>Her younger sister Narcissa was even worse. Her nice pale hair drooped over her face in nasty strands, tangling around the back. Her face was covered in tiny sticks from the dirty river.</p>
<p>"Oh, d-don't act like you don't look as bad!" Andromeda reminded her sister of her own mess. Her black hair was drooping down as well, maybe a little more than Narcissa's. Bellatrix touched her face and discovered mud covering parts of her forehead and chin. She laughed harder at the realization.</p>
<p>"Oh, m-mother will k-k-kill us!" Narcissa stuttered as she buried her face into her palms, inhaling sharply. It was painfully cold in the river.</p>
<p>She wasn't wrong, their mother will have their heads when she finds out they took a dip in the river in some of their finest clothing.</p>
<p>"Oh, great!" Andromeda groaned. "Merlin, i-it's cold!"</p>
<p>"Well, y-you caught me?" Bellatrix offered with one of her brightest smiles.</p>
<p>Andromeda was on the verge of yelling at her sister before the youngest of them beat her to it.</p>
<p>"Bella I'm going to kill you!" the blonde cried as she splashed her eldest sister with the nasty water.</p>
<p>Andromeda gasped. They never tested their older sister, she could get scary.</p>
<p>"Oh cissy, you shouldn't have," Bellatrix said with her head hung low.</p>
<p>Narcissa gulped, praying she didn't just cause her sister to snap. She glanced nervously at her other sister, asking for moral support with her eyes.</p>
<p>Bellatrix spread her arms and Narcissa gasped and tried to tip-toe in the water away from her. Before she could, Bellatrix splashed a massive amount of water at her with both her arms.</p>
<p>So much water, that both Narcissa and Andromeda accidentally swallowed some of it.</p>
<p>Bellatrix continued to laugh at the expressions on her sister's faces. They looked so dumbfounded!</p>
<p>The brunette sister growled and splashed water at Bellatrix as well. Soon, they were all engaged in a water fight, splashing each other and coating one another in mud and leaves.</p>
<p>They let out hysterical laughs at one another's appearances each time. The three sisters went on with the water war, unconcerned with the consequences they'd have to face with their parents later that evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah! Mother really started it?" Draco questioned his aunt.</p>
<p>They were walking through a field now. The dried grass crunched under their feet. From here, Draco could still see the river. </p>
<p>"Yeah, she did! I was surprised honestly, but it was so easy to anger your mother back then," ahe held her head up high in triumph. It seems like they always had somewhat of a hard time seeing eye to eye. Maybe all of them did.</p>
<p>Draco hadn't ever seen Andromeda, just heard about her in stories from his mother or Bellatrix. It'd be nice to meet her. That is, if she wasn't a blood traitor as his parents said. That part of her was disgraceful, but she seemed nice.</p>
<p>He laughed at the thought of his mother being scared of something. She feared nothing! If anything, people feared her.<br/>As they should.</p>
<p>His aunt plopped down onto the grass, not minding any stains she might get. The child laid down next to her, spreading his arms and legs as if making a snow angel.</p>
<p>Bellatrix chuckled as she ruffled his hair. She seemed to be in deep thought.</p>
<p>"I've had many duels," she told him as she pushed away a loose strand of hair from Draco's forehead.</p>
<p>Draco looked up at his aunt with a smile. He sat up, crossing his legs and beaming.</p>
<p>"Really? Were they fun?" Draco had never been in a duel. Of course, he hadn't even a wand yet! He could imagine his aunt had been in duels often, though. She was quite hotheaded. Maybe that's why she and his mother didn't always get along.</p>
<p>"Oh yes," Bellatrix crossed her legs as well. "It was great fun," she flashed another grin.</p>
<p>They both stared at the setting sun. The sky was a beautiful mixture of yellows and oranges and pinks. Draco never really got to watch the sunset aside from inside the manor. His father would never sit outside with him. His mother, well, she simply stopped once he was 7. He wasn't sure why, but that's just how it goes with the Malfoy's.</p>
<p>But Bellatrix was not a Malfoy. No, Bellatrix is Bellatrix. She enjoyed sunsets, not so much the sunrises. She loved gowns, but she wasn't afraid to get them dirty. </p>
<p>The thing about his aunt is, she changes a lot. What Draco thinks he knows about her, sometimes turns out to be something he knows nothing about. He knows his aunt is okay with a mess, but sometimes she'll get mad at something not being tidy. She doesn't mind letting her hair out and wild, but she will insist on not a single strand being out of place other times.</p>
<p>Draco didn't always understand his aunt. What he did understand was, she takes risks all the time.</p>
<p>"Did you win?" The boy asked as the wind picked up and ruffled his hair. Oh he must look deranged at this point. Draco mentallu prepared for his mother's fussing and father's lectures.</p>
<p>"All the time, every single one," his aunt said confidently. Maybe she was exaggerating, but Draco wouldn't doubt that she definitely always had an upperhand. She's a wonderful witch afterall!</p>
<p>"Can you tell me about one?"</p>
<p>she turned to him and gave him a smile. Her smile wasn't one draco recognized though. It didn't reach her eyes, it didn't even show her smile lines.</p>
<p>"One time," she laid down as she started. "I really wanted to be friends with this witch," she smirked.</p>
<p>Draco laid down beside her on his side. He gave her his full attention.</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"When I saw she became friends with a boy instead, I dueled him."</p>
<p>Draco gasped. She fought a boy?!</p>
<p>"Did he hurt you?" It didn't sit well with him that a boy had even tried to hurt his aunt. That wasn't very gentleman-like, was it? Even though his aunt started it, it didn't matter!</p>
<p>Bellatrix pursed her lips for a moment, trying to recall the memory.</p>
<p>"No," she concluded. "Just a little scratch, hardly anything," she said with a shake of her head. "No match for me!"</p>
<p>Draco let out a breath of relief. </p>
<p>"Of course," he beamed. "Nobody is!" And it was true, nobody could beat his aunt!</p>
<p>Bellatrix snickered. The pale haired boy raised an eyebrow. That made her laugh harder.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" He demanded.</p>
<p>It took his aunt a second to calm down. Her cackle turned into a giggle and then into a hum.</p>
<p>She looked back up to the sky which was now more red than it was blue.</p>
<p>"I ended up marrying him."</p>
<p>"What?!" Draco exclaimed. "It's uncle?!" </p>
<p>"Yup," she confirmed with a pop of her lips.</p>
<p>Draco probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. could you blame him? </p>
<p>"Are you happy with him?" He said after a while.</p>
<p>She didn't reply right away. Draco focused back on the sky. It was turning dark now, the red had faded away. Soon draco could see the stars! that wasn't something he saw often either. Only inside the manor, of course. </p>
<p>"Yes." His aunt finally answered. Draco raised an eyebrow at her lack of enthusiasm.</p>
<p>He was going to ask more about it, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She probably wouldn't even answer.</p>
<p>"You were at mother and father's wedding right?" </p>
<p>"Of course!" His aunt scoffed at the obvious question.</p>
<p>"How did that go?" Draco asked his aunt, playing with the yellow grass and ripping it out its roots.</p>
<p>"Oh, it was so long ago…" Bellatrix sighed. She lied back down and spread out her limbs.</p>
<p>"Was it fun?" He leaned towards his aunt so he could see her face.</p>
<p>"Hm..not as fun as hanging out with you!" She sat up so quickly it gave Draco quite a fright.</p>
<p>She did this all the time. She would pretend to be all calm so he would relax, then she'd just move so quickly you'd think she was going to backhand you.</p>
<p>"Aunty, stop!" He cried for the millionth time in his life. One of these days he'll pee his trousers, and it'll be her fault!</p>
<p>Bellatrix threw her head back and cackled. She loved his fright every time.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," she calmed down and giggled silently.</p>
<p>Draco lied down on the grass as she did once again. The sky was so dark Draco wondered if it would start raining soon as well. The clouds covered the moon, and the stars. He really hoped it wouldn't pour.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me about the wedding? Please?" He asked again.</p>
<p>His aunt closed her eyes and recalled the wedding to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you feel?" </p>
<p>The wild haired witch didn't look so wild today. Her hair hung in a low bun tied with a light lavender ribbon. The straightening charms did wonders, of course.</p>
<p>Bellatrix clasped a veil on her younger sister's hair. The beautiful bride decided to have her usual half up, half down hair-do. However, the ends were curled.</p>
<p>Narcissa sighed and stared at her reflection. Her older sister knew what she was thinking, even if she didn't say it.</p>
<p>She didn't feel like a bride.</p>
<p>Bellatrix waited for her answer anyways, knowing she just needed time to form her thoughts into a sentence.</p>
<p>The bride stood up from her chair and walked to the mirror. The click clack of her heels echoed in the quiet room despite the noise from the guests bustling outside.</p>
<p>Narcissa stared at her reflection. Her eyebrows knit together and her lip quivered.</p>
<p>Bellatrix busied herself with re-organizing all the jewelry and makeup and brushes that sat on the table before her.  She knew what was coming.</p>
<p>"I don't look like a bride." Narcissa finally whispered loud enough for her sister to hear.</p>
<p>There it was.</p>
<p>Bellatrix frowned.</p>
<p>Narcissa had on a white gown, of course. The sleeves ran down to her elbows, finishing off with some ruffles. Her neck was exposed just slightly, the collar of the dress opened to reveal some of her chest but no cleavage. Of course, otherwise it wouldn't be "lady-like." The skirt was impressive, falling around her as if she was the pollen of a flower. The train trailed behind her, though not by much. It was as long as the plain veil, which didn't say much as it was just barely reaching the floor. She could see her heels under the skirt, boring and dull.</p>
<p>She looked beautiful, but Bellatrix knew she could look better. Narcissa looked beautiful in everything, but this was not her dream dress.</p>
<p>Their mother had gotten the gown for Narcissa, practically forcing her into it.</p>
<p>"You must wear it! It's the best option," their mother had decided for her.</p>
<p>Of course, Bellatrix too, had to wear what her mother said. Admittedly, their mother's fashion wasn't the best. However even Bellatrix had a dress more suited to her than Narcissa currently did.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful," said Bellatrix, genuinely. Her sister looked marvelous despite not wearing a gown she wanted. She made the dress work, even if she didn't want to.</p>
<p>The bride shook her head, a single tear falling down her pale cheek. The makeup she had on was nothing extraordinary, just some brown eyeshadow, nude lipstick, and blush. Thankfully not much would be smudged by some tears.</p>
<p>"I don't," she said miserably as she turned to her side and examined her figure.</p>
<p>Narcissa had always been insecure. About her body, about her face, about her capabilities. No matter how much Bellatrix assured her there's nothing wrong, her sister simply wouldn't believe her. </p>
<p>Of course, the blonde girl was of age to marry. 22 years old, ready to start a family. Despite that, she wasn't ready even if she prepared her entire life.</p>
<p>Bellatrix flattened her hands on her own lavender dress. She made her way to her beloved sister, pulling out her wand from her belt as she did so. Somehow she always found a way to hide her wand in these dresses.</p>
<p>She stood behind Narcissa, towering over her even though the bride wore heels today. Still, in shorter heels, Bellatrix was taller.</p>
<p>She took her younger sister by the shoulders and made her shimmy to face the mirror. Narcissa's eyes were starting to get puffy from tears and frustration, her chin wrinkled from holding back tears.</p>
<p>Now, a bride should never be sad on her wedding day. That was absolutely unacceptable. </p>
<p>"You know," Bellatrix started as she stepped away and examined Narcissa's dress. "I could change it. You look beautiful, but I can change it."</p>
<p>Narcissa turned to her sharply.</p>
<p>"No!" She exclaimed. "Mother would kill both of us," her voice wavered.</p>
<p>Bellatrix merely smiled and held her sister's hand.</p>
<p>"Don't you worry your little head about it. This is your wedding, Cissa. Would you want to be sad when you marry Smellius," At the mention of the groom's nickname, Narcissa sneered. Bellatrix continued anyways. "Or would you want to be happy, and in your dream gown?"</p>
<p>Bellatrix wasn't trying to manipulate her sister. But, she knew she needed an extra push sometimes. She couldn't just let Narcissa be so sad over something she could fix.</p>
<p>The bride turned back towards the mirror and gave herself a slow once-over. She inhaled and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Just do it," she told her sister.</p>
<p>Bellatrix grinned and pointed her wand at her sister's gown and casted the spell.</p>
<p>"Multicorfors!"</p>
<p>The pink string of magic burst out from the end of her wand and onto her sister's gown. It enveloped her like a hug, flashing brightly. Bellatrix turned around to shield her eyes and waited till it was done.</p>
<p>Once she couldn't see the pink illuminating the room anymore, she turned back to her sister.</p>
<p>Bellatrix gasped.</p>
<p>The skirt was larger, longer. The train flowed around her elegantly, rimmed with lace and pearls. It trailed far behind her, though it wasn't of inconvenience. Her waistline was laced up with ribbons zig-zagging to her chest, where the ribbons formed a small bow. More of her chest was exposed, but still no cleavage, just how Narcissa liked it. The sleeves started just below on her shoulder, running all the way down to her wrists where they finished with the softest of lace. On her neck sat a beautiful rosy pendant, decorated with beautiful white Narcissus flowers inside.</p>
<p>Her hair was the same it had been before, but now a small flower hair comb sat at the top of her head. The fragile silver accessory accented her veil perfectly. The veil, which had already been long, was now even longer. It trailed past her skirt, stopped just a couple inches away from the train. The clear veil was decorated with more fully white narcissus flowers surrounded by lace.</p>
<p>Oh, she absolutely has to love it. Bellatrix couldn't look away from how beautiful it looked on her.</p>
<p>This was her dream dress. </p>
<p>"M-may I look?" Narcissa stuttered.</p>
<p>Bellatrix snapped out of her stupor.</p>
<p>"Just a second."</p>
<p>She cast another spell, this time fixing her sister's makeup.</p>
<p>Now, the brown eyeshadow was white and accented with a lighter brown at the corners, enhancing her sister's blue eyes. She added mascara and light brown eyeliner to finish off her new eye look. Her lips were still nude, but now in a darker shade. The blush on her cheeks became lighter, looking far more natural than before.</p>
<p>Bellatrix sighed in content.</p>
<p>"You can look."</p>
<p>Narcissa inhaled one last time before peeking out of one eye at her reflection.</p>
<p>She gasped and opened both eyes. She blinked once. Twice.</p>
<p>The bride gathered the front of her skirt and stepped closer to the mirror, exposing her heels. </p>
<p>Oh how beautiful they were now. No longer were they dull and plain, now they were beautiful four inch heels with a ribbon wrapping each ankle.</p>
<p>She took another step back, not believing her eyes. She spun around and examined herself in the mirror with each spin. </p>
<p>Bellatrix stood behind her again, watching her reflection as well. She grinned and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>Narcissa enveloped her brilliant sister in a tight hug.</p>
<p>"It's perfect. Thank you."</p>
<p>They embraced just a little longer before pulling apart and exchanging a laugh. Oh what a silly thing that was to cry over! It could be fixed so easily. </p>
<p>"The ceremony starts soon," Narcissa reminded her sister. "You must go before they start to look for you."</p>
<p>Bellatrix beamed at her sister, she still couldn't believe she did that with a spell. She did an excellent job, not to toot her own horn.</p>
<p>"Alright, remember you're beautiful Cissy!" She called as she made her exit.</p>
<p>The look on their parent's faces when Narcissa walked down the aisle were absolutely priceless. But, they'd deal with the consequences later.</p>
<p>Right now, all that mattered was Narcisaa was happy, and beautiful, and shining, and the groom was just about ready to pass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow…" Draco gawked at his aunt. He had seen the pictures of his parent's wedding. His mother truly did have on a beautiful dress. He didn't know his aunt had made it, though.</p>
<p>"To this day it's quite a shock how beautiful your mother looked," his aunt grinned down at him.</p>
<p>They were walking back up the hill to the manor. It was getting increasingly difficult though as it unfortunately did start to rain, much to Draco's displeasure. The mud was even worse than before and even got on his socks. Yes, his mother would be very angry.</p>
<p>"I didn't know that mother didn't like herself," he thought out loud.</p>
<p>His mother was so beautiful, so calm, so fierce and strong. How could it be that she didn't see it?</p>
<p>Bellatrix didn't reply the rest of the way.</p>
<p>Once they were on top of the hill only then did she speak.</p>
<p>"She does. Don't tell her I told you about the wedding, alright?" She gave him a hopeful smile.</p>
<p>The blonde boy didn't understand why, but all he knew was, you keep your friend's secrets close. You keep your family secrets even closer. </p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"Where have you been?!" Yelled a shrill voice Draco knew all too well.</p>
<p>His mother strode towards them in her black evening gown, holding the front. Her eyebrows knit together and she wore a frown. Uh oh.</p>
<p>He gave his aunt a panicked glance before smiling sheepishly at his Mother.</p>
<p>"We were just-" </p>
<p>"Inside!" Narcissa demanded, "Right now!"</p>
<p>Draco gulped and did as he was told. He gave his aunt a quick parting hug, mumbling "See you," and jogging towards the manor. The quicker, the better.</p>
<p>Narcissa turned to her obnoxious older sister, flaring her nostrils.</p>
<p>"What were you thinking?"</p>
<p>"Cissy-"</p>
<p>"No!" Narcissa cut her off. "Don't cissy me. He could've gotten hurt, it's much too late outside!" </p>
<p>The overly protective mother crossed her arms and waited for her sister's defiance.</p>
<p>Bellatrix crossed her arms too, though not as angrily as Narcissa. She sighed, frowning.</p>
<p>"You both have to live a little," she told her honestly.</p>
<p>This struck a nerve in Narcissa. She scoffed.</p>
<p>"You call the life you live, living a little? Might I remind you-"</p>
<p>"Narcissa, stop," Bellatrix hung her head low.</p>
<p>Truly, she didn't like talking about her marriage. How awful it is, how she is at fault at her own lack of happiness and freedom.</p>
<p>Narcissa, of course, stopped as she was told. When Bellatrix used her real name, she knew she could only obey what was being told. Not because Bellatrix is necessarily scary like that, although she could be, but because she knew nothing good would come out of pushing her.</p>
<p>"Draco's growing up to be a fine lad," Bellatrix started again. "Hanging out with his favourite aunt won't hurt him," she took hold of her younger sister's hands, assuring her everything is okay.</p>
<p>Bellatrix didn't have a child of her own. She had wanted one, but received the tragic news of being unable to conceive. Of course Draco wasn't her child, but she thought of him as hers.</p>
<p>Maybe it was selfish, but she couldn't help but want to take care of him more than Narcissa.</p>
<p>Even so, she knew she could never be to Draco what Narcissa is and will always be.</p>
<p>Narcissa smirked.</p>
<p>"You're his only aunt," she released her hold on Bellatrix's hands. She pretended Andromeda didn't exist in the moment.</p>
<p>"Still his favourite!" The black haired sister claimed as they started to make their own way to the manor.</p>
<p>Narcissa sighed, looking at the ground.</p>
<p>"All I ask is he comes home on time."</p>
<p>"Alright," Bellatrix sighed as well. This could be an argument for another day. Right now, all she wanted was to go home and sleep. Maybe she'd read a book before that, who knows.</p>
<p>They stopped at the Malfoy manors entrance. Narcissa gave her sister a brief hug and a gentle smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you for watching him." </p>
<p>"Anytime," Bellatrix replied with a small grin. The one she tried to manage for anyone who wasn't Draco.</p>
<p>Before Narcissa stepped into the manor, Bellatrix decided to annoy her one last time before she saw her again.</p>
<p>"Remember when you looked like the loch ness monster after you fell in the river?" She taunted.</p>
<p>Narcissa tensed up and spun to her sister.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut your-" </p>
<p>The rest of her sentence was unheard by Bellatrix, who had aparrated just in time to avoid getting yelled at by her younger sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really hope you all enjoyed, i absolutely love to think that draco and bellatrix would be close if she was sane.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>